The Gleeks Speak
by BlueSpottedDog
Summary: Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea? Pairings are the canon pairings from the show.
1. Welcome

**Title: The Gleeks Speak  
><strong>**Author: BlueSpottedDog  
><span>Summary:<span> Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
><strong>****Spoilers: ****Every episode.****  
><span>Pairings:<span> Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
><strong>******Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do no own Glee.****

**So, I thought of this idea a few days ago. I thought, why don't Glee Club have a blog? I think I will post four-five blog posts for each episode. There will be sad times and fun times, but it is basically how I interpret everyone's emotions on the show. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome by MrShue<strong>

Welcome Glee clubbers!

This is my newest idea to keep our interaction going outside of class.

There will of course be rules.

**Rule 1:** No cyber bullying.

**Rule 2:** No swearing.

**Rule 3:** Be nice!

**Rule 4:** New Directions members only! (That means you Sue!)

You can all create your own accounts and post under them.

I really hope this becomes a great communication tool for us.

I will see you all in practice on Thursday.

Mr Shue.


	2. Entry 1

**Title: The Gleeks Speak  
><strong>**Author: BlueSpottedDog  
><span>Summary:<span> Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
><strong>****Spoilers: ****Every episode.****  
><span>Pairings:<span> Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
><strong>******Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do no own Glee.****

**You should be able to work out who everybody is by their username or what they actually write. If you don't know, just ask.**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 1 – GoldStar1994<strong>

It's great to be a part of the newly formed Glee club.

Mr Shue is a great teacher, who can see "real" talent.

I think my "On My Own" audition really showcased my "real" talent.

Trying to be a part of Glee club and keeping up with my MySpace videos could be really tough, but I'll manage.

The only problem with Glee is that we seem to lack a male vocal that can keep up with me.

Artie, you're a great singer, but I need someone with stronger and more powerful vocals that can match my talent.

I'm just not really sure where we will find that at McKinley.


	3. Entry 2

**Title: The Gleeks Speak  
><strong>**Author: BlueSpottedDog  
><span>Summary: <span>Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
><strong>****Spoilers: ****Every episode.****  
><span>Pairings: <span>Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
><strong>******Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do no own Glee.****

****I promise I won't upload any more for today. I'll probably upload a few more on Friday.****

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 2 – Mr_Cellophane<strong>

Well, I guess Rachel was wrong.

We found Finn.

He seems kind of freaked out by Rachel. Like during "You're The One That I Want".

I also heard that he's only in the club because he had been caught possessing drugs.

Our club does work better now, since "Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat" didn't work too well. Especially after Artie rolled off.

Our costumes really need work as well.

We also need to work on song choices.

This could be a long year.


	4. Entry 3

**Title: The Gleeks Speak  
><strong>**Author: BlueSpottedDog  
><span>Summary:<span> Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
><strong>****Spoilers: ****Every episode.****  
><span>Pairings:<span> Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
><strong>******Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do no own Glee.****

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 3 – IamBeautiful1994<strong>

I cannot believe I have to deal with this!

I ain't no Kelly Rowland!

I am just a good of a singer as Rachel is and I am not letting her be the "star".

We aren't even that good anyway!

Especially after we went and saw that Vocal Adrenaline club, and they showed us up big time.

We've got no chance against them.

Their rendition of "Rehab" was a great performance and we don't even have a decent song yet.

This is going to make me even more unpopular and make guys like me less.

But I swear, if Rachel thinks she is having every solo that we sing, she's got another thing coming!


	5. Entry 4

**Title: The Gleeks Speak  
><strong>**Author: BlueSpottedDog  
><span>Summary: <span>Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
><strong>****Spoilers: ****Every episode.****  
><span>Pairings: <span>Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
><strong>******Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do no own Glee.****

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 4 – TheQuarterback<strong>

What is this?

Glee club?

I didn't even do anything wrong!

I can't even sing!

Alright, so I sing in the show sometimes, but that's it.

I can't believe I'm even here.

My first day of Glee, and Rachel, I think her name is, starts singing to me like she is in love with me.

It's weird and I'm kinda freaked out.

But then Puck and the others hit me with paintballs and locked Artie in the portable toilet.

They made me choose.

And I chose Glee!

I don't even understand why. I just did.

I am going to try and do both football and Glee.

This could be a really bad idea!


	6. Entry 5

**Title: The Gleeks Speak  
><strong>**Author: BlueSpottedDog  
><span>Summary: <span>Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
><strong>****Spoilers: ****Every episode.****  
><span>Pairings: <span>Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
><strong>******Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do no own Glee.****

**Sue is kind of challenging to write...**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 5 – GleeMustDie<strong>

Well Will, it appears I am able to post on your blog.

Now, I will just list all the reasons it must die.

1. Your hair will soon become a nest for baby chickens and that is not the hygiene I want around this school.  
>2. Glee sucks<br>3. You are taking away all of my cheerleaders.  
>4. You are embarrassing yourselves.<br>5. I'm saving you from the hate you will all receive.

I also cannot stand to see such a horrific performance at school assembly.

I will also not allow any of you to use the Cheerios photocopier.

I will bring all of you down.

Just you wait.

**THIS POST HAS BEEN DELETED AND THE USER HAS BEEN BANNED BY THE MODERATOR.**


	7. Entry 6

**Title: The Gleeks Speak  
><strong>**Author: BlueSpottedDog  
><span>Summary: <span>Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
><strong>****Spoilers: ****Every episode.****  
><span>Pairings: <span>Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
><strong>******Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do no own Glee.****

**Sorry guys, I got a bit busy. Whenever I get time, I'll sit down and write 3 or 4 new posts and add them up alright? We might get to the end of the two seasons before the new one starts! Haha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 6 – MrWheels<strong>

I don't really know what Mr Shue is thinking.

Doing disco at the assembly will destroy any chance we had of getting people to join.

Disco isn't cool anymore.

Eeven though we got to do Gold Digger in class, which was fun, we are still screwed.

I love Glee club. I love being able to rap and sing.

I wish Mr Shue could see that this is a bad idea.

I really don't want to lose Glee.


	8. Entry 7

**Title: The Gleeks Speak  
><strong>**Author: BlueSpottedDog  
><span>Summary<span>: Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
><strong>****Spoilers: ****Every episode.****  
><span>Pairings<span>: Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
><strong>******Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do no own Glee.****

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 7 by Guidance-From-Emma<strong>

I'm not really a Glee club member, but Mr Shue said that I was an honorary member.

Especially after I went on the field trip with you kids.

Being a guidance counsellor, it's hard work seeing what children go through.

I had Rachel come in the other day. It just sucks that teenagers have so much trouble during high school.

I myself have my own problems too.

I spent half an hour cleaning this keyboard before I could type this post.

I also myself struggle with an unattainable crush.

They are the worst kind.

Especially when you try to move on and you can't.

It's like being a teenager again.


	9. Entry 8

**Title: The Gleeks Speak  
><strong>**Author: BlueSpottedDog  
><span>Summary<span>: Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
><strong>****Spoilers: ****Every episode.****  
><span>Pairings<span>: Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
><strong>******Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do no own Glee.****

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 8 – PromQueenMaterial<strong>

I cannot believe that Finn is still a part of this club.

The only way I can even reach him now is through this club.

Rachel, you've decided that you want Finn.

Not that you will get him, but you can try.

Joining the celibacy club isn't going to help you either.

The club isn't so bad I suppose. I get to sing, which is nice.

That's why I decided to join the club with Santana and Brittany.

There are no other hidden motives.

Of course, I also have to keep a watch on Finn. He can stray by accident sometimes. But I need him to stay popular if I'm going to join this club.

Let's see how long I can stand this.


	10. Entry 9

**Title: The Gleeks Speak  
><strong>**Author: BlueSpottedDog  
><span>Summary:<span> Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
><strong>****Spoilers: ****Every episode.****  
><span>Pairings:<span> Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
><strong>******Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do no own Glee.****

* * *

><p><span>Entry 9 – MrShue<span>

So I have seen some versions of hate on this blog.

You know who you are.

Please guys, just be nice. I know that sometimes you do not all like each other, but just pretend.

Also, after what Rachel said in practice, I had decided to make an acapella group with some of the school's staff.

I am really sorry for leaving you all but I know that you will all be ok.

Rachel and Finn, I'm leaving you in charge. Make sure that you keep practising for Regionals.

I will come back. I promise. I just need some time.

I love you guys.


	11. Entry 10

**Title: The Gleeks Speak  
><strong>**Author: BlueSpottedDog  
><span>Summary:<span> Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
><strong>****Spoilers: ****Every episode.****  
><span>Pairings:<span> Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
><strong>******Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do no own Glee.****

* * *

><p><span>Entry 10 – Womaniser<span>

Well, I ain't sure why I am posting on here.

I'm not even part of this stupid club.

Finn thought it would be a good idea for me to post.

Wouldn't know why!

Anyway, I joined Acafellas because I knew there would be MILFs around.

They are the best kind of women.

Especially after Santana broke up with me.

I'm also a pretty decent singer and dancer.

Maybe I should join Glee club?

You know what? Screw that! I'm sticking with football.

Cause I'm a badass.

And nobody tries me.


	12. Entry 11

**Title:****The Gleeks Speak****  
><strong>**Author:**** BlueSpottedDog****  
>Summary:<strong>** Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?****  
><strong>****Spoilers:****************Every episode.************  
>Pairings:<strong>****** Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel********  
><strong>******Disclaimer:******** If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do no own Glee.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Entry 11 – IamBeautiful1994

I can't believe how stupid I was.

I am so sorry Kurt.

The girls really had me convinced that you liked me.

I am really sorry for what I did to your car.

From now on, can we just be friends?

Also, I can't believe we were sucked into hiring Dakota Stanley!

That guy is an idiot!

He tried to kick everybody out of the club.

Does he not understand?

Glee club is about loving who you are and not caring what others think.

Maybe we need to teach him?


	13. Entry 12

**Title:****The Gleeks Speak****  
><strong>**Author:**** BlueSpottedDog****  
><span>Summary:<span>**** Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?****  
><strong>****Spoilers:************Every episode.************  
><span>Pairings:<span>******** Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel********  
><strong>******Disclaimer:******** If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.****

**I'm sorry guys. Year 12 has been keeping me busy and all my spare time is used to sleep and relax. I will try and be more consistent!**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 12 – Mr_Cellophane<strong>

I can't believe that my dad caught me dancing to Single Ladies with Tina and Brit!

Now he thinks I play football!

Oh god, now I'll_ have_ to play football!

Why was I so stupid?

If I really want to keep things secret, I have to try harder.

I think my Mom would have understood if she was here.

I really miss her.

Dad struggles without her too.

I hear him sometimes at night when he thinks I can't hear him.

He cries himself to sleep and he will talk to her about me.

Mom, I love you and I miss you so much.

Please, help Dad understand that I'm keeping this a secret for a reason. Not to hurt him.

I will tell him, when I am ready.


	14. Entry 13

**Title:****The Gleeks Speak****  
><strong>**Author:**** BlueSpottedDog****  
><span>Summary:<span>**** Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?****  
><strong>****Spoilers:************Every episode.************  
><span>Pairings:<span>******** Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel********  
><strong>******Disclaimer:******** If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.****

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 13 – TheQuarterback<strong>

My life is over.

Everything I ever wanted to do, it's all over.

I'm stuck in Lima for the rest of my life.

All because of that stupid hot tub.

Why does all of this bad stuff keep happening to me?

First I get accused of having been found with drugs.

Now this.

God hates me obviously.

Or wants me to stay in Lima depressed for the rest of my life.

All I wanted to do was make my Mom proud and eventually leave Lima and become a famous footballer.

Now, I have nothing.


	15. Entry 14

**Title:****The Gleeks Speak****  
><strong>**Author:**** BlueSpottedDog****  
><span>Summary:<span>**** Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?****  
><strong>****Spoilers:************Every episode.************  
><span>Pairings:<span>******** Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel********  
><strong>******Disclaimer:******** If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.****

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 14 – t-t-Tina<strong>

I'm not sure I really want to do this song after what Rachel did.

I love singing and having the solo would be fantastic, but we need Rachel.

She is one of our best singers and we can't win Sectionals without her.

Mr Shue told us today that she quit to join the musical.

What are we going to do?

I really like Tonight. I think it's a lovely song.

But Rachel deserves it more than me. She is a better singer and will make it sound great.

I also don't know if I can be by myself on a stage in front of people.

I might start stuttering again or forget my place.

Please Mr Shue, give the song to Rachel.


	16. Entry 15

****Title:****The Gleeks Speak****  
><strong>**Author:**** BlueSpottedDog****  
>Summary:<strong>** Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?****  
><strong>****Spoilers:************Every episode.************  
>Pairings:<strong>****** Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel********  
><strong>******Disclaimer:******** If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.******

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 15 – Womaniser<strong>

So I probably shouldn't have done that.

I really didn't need to tell Asian, Aretha and Gay Kid.

Actually, you know what? I did!

I'm not getting the recognition that I deserve and so I will take it out on everyone else.

I don't even care.

It's not like anyone even cares about me.

I mean, Finn's got two girls!

I have none.

It's freaking ridiculous!

I'm the hot one! Finn's not even that smart either. At least I'm passing every subject!

One day, people will care about me.

Until then, you are all going to pay.


	17. Entry 16

****Title:****The Gleeks Speak****  
><strong>**Author:**** BlueSpottedDog****  
>Summary:<strong>** Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?****  
><strong>****Spoilers:************Every episode.************  
>Pairings:<strong>****** Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel********  
><strong>******Disclaimer:******** If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.******

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 16 – MissRhodes<strong>

Hello my fellow Glee clubbers!

I can't believe that I have another shot at this again.

I loved it so much the first time.

All of you kids are great too!

Although Kurt, I'm sorry.

I can't wait to perform again!

But I cannot drink. I promised Will I wouldn't.

I really enjoyed performing with Will at the bowling alley.

I can't believe that he has always wanted to perform with me.

Will, I just want to say thanks for the chance you have given me.

I promise I will not screw it up this time.


	18. Entry 17

****Title:****The Gleeks Speak****  
><strong>**Author:**** BlueSpottedDog****  
>Summary:<strong>** Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?****  
><strong>****Spoilers:************Every episode.************  
>Pairings:<strong>****** Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel********  
><strong>******Disclaimer:******** If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.******

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 17 – GoldStar1994<strong>

I don't know why I even bother with Glee club.

This play has been my biggest chance of being recognised for my talents.

Besides, Glee seemed to be doing quite fine with April.

Anyway, I can't believe what happened with Finn and Quinn.

I don't know why I even thought that he would like me.

But I really did and I thought that our kiss meant something.

But honestly, I don't know anymore.

But I decided to rejoin Glee club. Then I left again.

But when I went to watch New Directions perform for the school, I could see something was wrong with April.

Then she just left the club after Mr Shue kicked her out and there was nobody to sing.

I realised that Glee club needs me to lead them and that's what I plan to do.

With or without Finn by my side.


	19. Entry 18

**Title:****The Gleeks Speak****  
><strong>**Author:**** BlueSpottedDog****  
>Summary:<strong>** Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?****  
><strong>****Spoilers: ************Every episode.************  
>Pairings:<strong>****** Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel********  
><strong>******Disclaimer:******** If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.****

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 18 – MrWheels<strong>

Mr Shue has decided that we are going to have a boys vs girls mash-up competition.

The boys have come up with quite a few good song ideas.

We are totally going to beat the girls!

Especially after Finn brought us our secret weapon.

Although, I think Kurt might be drifting to the girls and telling them our ideas.

I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens.

I'm going to try and go to bed, but I have a feeling that it might not happen.

That's the one downside of our secret weapon.


	20. Entry 19

**Title:****The Gleeks Speak****  
><strong>**Author:**** BlueSpottedDog****  
>Summary:<strong>** Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?****  
><strong>****Spoilers:************Every episode.************  
>Pairings:<strong>****** Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel********  
><strong>******Disclaimer:******** If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.****

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 19 – Guidance-From-Emma<strong>

So, I have some news. Although, you children probably don't need to know. But I'll tell you anyway.

Coach Tanaka and I are getting married.

He's a great guy and I'm happy. At least, I think I am.

Anyway, the boys did a great performance of "It's My Life" and "Confessions Part II".

You boys looked very energetic and excited which was great to see.

I wonder if the girls will bring a performance just as great, or better.

Good luck girls!


	21. Entry 20

**Title:****The Gleeks Speak****  
><strong>**Author:**** BlueSpottedDog****  
>Summary:<strong>** Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?****  
><strong>****Spoilers:************Every episode.************  
>Pairings:<strong>****** Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel********  
><strong>******Disclaimer:******** If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.****

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 20 – Mr_Cellophane<strong>

Well, this week has certainly been interesting.

Last week was interesting too, especially when I threw up on Miss Pillsbury's shoes.

By the way, congratulations Miss Pillsbury. I hope you are happy.

Our performance for the competition was quite hyper.

Of course, I leaked to the girls why we were so good.

So their performance today was quite lovely to watch.

The other boys seemed to quite enjoy it.

Except now Mr Shue and Principal Figgins have found out what Mrs Shue gave us.

So now we have Ms Sylvester as one of our leaders.

This will be a very interesting year.


	22. Entry 21

**Title:The Gleeks Speak  
>Author: BlueSpottedDog<br>Summary: Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
>Spoilers:Every episode.<br>Pairings: Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 21 – The_Queen<strong>

Well, look's like I'm in charge now!

I'm going to make Will look so bad!

I'm going to take Santana, Wheels, Gay Kid, Asian, Other Asian, Aretha and Shaft.

Will isn't going to know what hit him!

How much will he it enjoy it when his kids turn against him?

I think Aretha will be the first to crack. She seems like quite a diva!

Quinn will also be getting the surprise of her life after my little present!

I love ruling this school.

Bring it on Shue!

**THIS POST HAS BEEN DELETED AND THE USER HAS BEEN BANNED BY THE MODERATOR.**


	23. Entry 22

****Title:The Gleeks Speak  
>Author: BlueSpottedDog<br>Summary: Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
>Spoilers:Every episode.<br>Pairings: Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 22 – TheQuarterback<strong>

I can't believe that I'm going to be a father.

I'm going to have a daughter.

My own little baby girl.

I'd love to name her Drizzle. Drizzle is such a lovely name for a girl.

I just can't believe I'll have a baby girl!

But Quinn wants to put her up for adoption.

Shouldn't I get the choice too?

She's half of a Hudson too!

I just can't understand girls.

Being a teenager is so hard!


	24. Entry 23

****Title:The Gleeks Speak  
>Author: BlueSpottedDog<br>Summary: Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
>Spoilers:Every episode.<br>Pairings: Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 23 – PromQueenMaterial<strong>

I can't do this anymore!

I don't want this baby anymore!

Glee isn't even fun anymore after Ms Sylvester and Mr Shue turned it into a war zone.

Now, because of Ms Sylvester, everyone knows!

I did find someone who wanted the baby though.

She really wants it too, but I can't say who she is.

Finn, I know you want to keep the baby.

But I can't. I can't look after a baby! I'm sixteen!

I'm really sorry Finn, but I've already made up my mind.

Now all I can do is to "keep holding on".

Thanks Glee club.


	25. Entry 24

******Title:The Gleeks Speak  
>Author: BlueSpottedDog<br>Summary: Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
>Spoilers:Every episode.<br>Pairings: Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 24 - Womaniser<strong>

Mom has decided that I need to date a nice Jewish girl.

I don't know any Jewish girls. At least, I didn't think I did.

I had a dream a few nights ago where Rachel climbed through my window. Then I remembered that she was Jewish.

This will be easy.

She wants a strong male lead to date. I can do that.

Give me a guitar and I'll sing her whatever she wants.

Besides, if we make out like we did in the dream, I'll do anything for her.

Quinn also got kicked out of the Cheerios. It sucks for her. Especially with our the baby.

My first solo in Glee is tomorrow.

I'm singing it for Rachel. She better enjoy it. I put a lot of work into it!


	26. Entry 25

******Title:The Gleeks Speak  
>Author: BlueSpottedDog<br>Summary: Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
>Spoilers:Every episode.<br>Pairings: Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 25 – MrShue<strong>

So for Ken and Emma's wedding, I am making a mash-up.

The two songs I have to mash-up are "Thong Song" and "I Could Have Danced All Night".

These two songs are impossible to mash-up.

Dancing around in the dress shop with Emma was quite fun.

But, because of that, the Glee club is being punished.

The football players are unable to come to practice because their football practices are at the same time as Glee practice.

I'm really hoping that Ken will change his mind or the Glee football players will decide what they would really like to do.

Why should Ken take it out on my Glee club?

I'd rather he just say it to my face or take it out on me, rather than the poor kids.

They work so hard and this is just making it worse.

At least Sue is being nice now. That's a start.


	27. Entry 26

******Title:The Gleeks Speak  
>Author: BlueSpottedDog<br>Summary: Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
>Spoilers:Every episode.<br>Pairings: Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 26 – GoldStar1994<strong>

Well, a lot has happened this week.

Finn and Quinn both got slushied. Since Quinn's pregnancy, she isn't top of the school anymore.

Not that I'm complaining.

The football players have had to choose between football and Glee club.

Puck has also been trying to get me to go out with him.

He got up and sang Sweet Caroline to me yesterday. It was the sweetest thing ever.

Puck really isn't as bad as I thought he was.

He's really passionate about what he enjoys, which is lovely.

I wish I could stop thinking about Finn.

At least then, I wouldn't have had to break up with Puck.

But, at least all of the football players made the right choice.

Even Puck.


	28. Entry 27

**Title:The Gleeks Speak  
>Author: BlueSpottedDog<br>Summary: Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
>Spoilers:Every episode.<br>Pairings: Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.<strong>

**You lucky ducks are getting six blog entries today. If you're lucky, you may even get three or six more tonight. Depends how I feel. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry<strong>**27**** – ****MrWheels**

Mr Shue has decided that our club is going to hold a bake sale to raise money for me to be able to get on the bus.

With me being in a wheelchair and all.

Everyone is also riding around in wheelchairs.

Some aren't quite getting the hang of it.

I told Tina about what happened to me and we decided to go on a date.

The date was really fun and we finished with a wheelchair race.

Then she kissed me.

My first kiss.

Except she then goes and tells me how she has been faking her stutter.

Now I'm really pissed.


	29. Entry 28

**Title:The Gleeks Speak  
>Author: BlueSpottedDog<br>Summary: Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
>Spoilers:Every episode.<br>Pairings: Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Entry<strong>**28**** – ****t-t-Tina**

Artie, I'm so sorry.

I'm so sorry that I have been lying to you.

I know having my stutter made me remotely equal to you, and now you hate me.

It was so hard back then.

I _had_ to fake it!

The bake sale went well too.

We sold heaps of cakes.

Although, I swear some of the money disappeared somewhere.

Maybe someone swiped some money for themselves.

The money was supposed to be to help Artie get to Sectionals with us.

Now what is he going to do?


	30. Entry 29

**Title:The Gleeks Speak  
>Author: BlueSpottedDog<br>Summary: Will Schuester has decided to create a blog for the Glee Club. Is it really a good idea?  
>Spoilers:Every episode.<br>Pairings: Rachel/Finn, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Puck, Will/Emma, Tina/Artie, Tina/Mike, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Blaine and Kurt would be married and have baby Klaines. Therefore I do not own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 29 – Mr_Cellophane<strong>

My life sucks.

The song I have always wanted to perform – my song – was offered directly to Rachel without even considering me.

Then, when I ask to audition, I get told I can't.

Now that hurts.

Mr Shue knows I can hit the notes.

He knows I can sing that song.

He probably just doesn't want me to be bullied more.

But Dad came to school and talked to the Principal and I got to audition.

I was practicing at home when I heard the phone ring.

Dad got a call from someone random calling me bad names and calling me gay.

I can't have my Dad go through that.

Singing this song will make it worse.

That's why I threw the audition.


End file.
